<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#BowsAndWands by thingies4nerdies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158656">#BowsAndWands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingies4nerdies/pseuds/thingies4nerdies'>thingies4nerdies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aww, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Headcanon, Opposites Attract, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingies4nerdies/pseuds/thingies4nerdies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon on how Oliver Queen and Zee Zatara first met. I renamed this work cause the original #TheArcherandTheMagician was too long. I hope you guys aren't confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Oliver Queen &amp; Zatanna Zatara, Oliver Queen/Zatanna Zatara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #HowWeMet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://thingies4nerdies.tumblr.com/post/617957063554924544/have-you-guys-noticed-that-green-hat-behind-the<br/>Click that link if ya'll want to see the Green Arrow easter egg at Zee's backstory in #Abracadabrapalooza</p><p>One of the hats in Zee's wardrobe looks like Oliver's hat in his Green Arrow persona so I created a headcanon/ fanfic about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad are we there yet? " A young impatient purple-headed magician exclaimed.<br/>
"Don't worry, Zee. We're almost there." Her dad replied.<br/>
It has been 2 hours. The young magician was a bit bored. They were performing magic shows all-around their state and sometimes outside. They were quite well-known. Little Zee was fond of performing with her father. Well, she just started last year so not all performances were perfect. Sometimes she stumbles on stage, forgets the routine, and other mishaps. But her father didn't mind, they still enjoyed performing together and seeing the audience admired their performance.<br/>
The father-daughter duo arrived at the birthday party. Children the same age as Zee were playing around. Some were wearing a knight costume and playing with toy swords. After all the party games, eating and all sorts of party shenanigans, it was time for the magic show.<br/>
Surprisingly, the show went well. No slips, no mistakes, just perfection. Zee really practiced a lot. She doesn't want to disappoint her father. The audience clapped their hands even the adults were amazed. It was an overwhelming experience for the young magician. After the show, the children started playing again. Zee just sat beside her father with the other adults. She was embarrassed to join the other children.<br/>
A boy wearing a Robin Hood costume went to her. "Greetings M'lady, care to join our little game," the boy said with a Medieval accent and with emphasis on the letter "R".<br/>
Charmed by the boy's personality, Zee accepted the boy's invite.<br/>
They played with the other children. Zee was the "princess" and the boy was her knight. "You were amazing, Magic Girl", the boy complimented Zee. "Thank you", the young magician replied blushing a little. One of the children interrupted their conversation and attacked the boy. He quickly dodged with another sword. Once the kid back off, the boy got his bow and shot the kid with toy arrows. "Are you all right, Magic Girl?", sincerely asked by the young archer. "You saved me", Zee lost in her words and astonished by the boy's skill. "Thank you, my knight", Zee playing along with the role of a princess replied. The day ended and the adults called the children. It was time to go home. A woman called out the little boy. "Olie, it's time to go home." The boy said his goodbyes to his new magic friend. "It was a pleasure playing and talking to you, m'lady. But it is time for me to go home", the archer said while bowing and removing his hat. "As a gift to you, you can have my hat to remember me by", he gave his hat to Zee and she gratefully accepted it. "I hope I see you again", Zee replied while dragging him into a hug. She really had fun with his archer friend. " Thank you so much. I really enjoyed your company", Zee added. The young archer hugged back before departing. Zee stroke the hat that was given to her. It was green and had a red feather on it. "Someday..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #Don'tGetTooClose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all have demons inside us.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for that first kudos. Inspired me to write this second chapter though I was planning to do it tomorrow. But since there is an approaching typhoon in my country/region, I need to finish this and write long fanfic during the power outage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As days turn to weeks and weeks turn to years, memories fade away. That certain moment that made you feel uplifted and happy tops it all. But sudden anxieties and regrets suddenly pop into your mind. Mistakes you did in the past that you can't forget even if you really wanted. You just wanted to go back or just simply erase your mind isn't easy. Even magic can't do that.</p><p>Zee's POV (Point of View)</p><p>Another day of performing in another yet again magic show. Dad and I were accepted by the grandest magic show producer in the world about 2 years ago and we've been touring not only here in our state but the whole country. Dad and I were proud of what we've accomplished. But there's this feeling in me that I myself don't understand. Two years ago I found out that our family is magic. I got nightmares on how I lose control and how I lost everything in one wave of a wand. This made me uneasy. Sometimes during our shows, instead of purple magic that I usually cast, blue magic comes out. I just hide it, fearing that the audience would know that our magic is not tricks or illusion but real magic. That blue magic makes the spell worse and I can't control it. So every time I performed with my Dad onstage, there is this side of me that doesn't want to perform because of my uncontrollable condition and the other side to not disappoint my Dad. <br/>(The magic show.)<br/>After my Dad's grand finale which is my Dad made me disappear, I went straight to my dressing room. Good thing that blue magic didn't control me onstage. I looked at my mirror seeing my purple hair turned blue my eyes also changed its color. My head all dizzy and my actions were delirious. Once again blue magic came out. I tried to control it but it was stronger. Is this really happening? Is my magic bad? Am I bad? Thoughts came out of my mind. I tried to get it to go away but I suddenly hear these voices. I went on my knees and grabbed my head. Those words made me make more blue magic and I started hovering. The furniture started floating, the mirror breaking, my clothes all over the floor and the walls in my room started to break. The floor was also cracking. In the cracks on the wall and floor, I saw stars and clouds in different colors. It looks like the color of a galaxy. Am I alternating reality? No this can't be. Liquid with the same color of the galaxy started pouring out of my eyes. I caught a glimpse of a picture in my dresser. It was me and my dad in our first show. I started to calm down but still, It wasn't enough. The floor was a mess. That hat. The hat given to me by that boy was dangling on the cracked floor. I quickly caught it before falling from the abyss of stars and clouds. I stroke it. I closed my eyes and remembered the boy. I can't see him clearly in my memories but it felt like it was yesterday. I opened my eyes. The room was...fine. No cracks, no mess, it was the same as before. I looked at the hat. That memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might not finish this on time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's hard to adjust even if you're famous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The previous chapter was inspired by scarlet witch from the marvel universe. I'm not a DCU fan actually, to be honest, and I'm into marvel so I have no idea about anything. I love this cartoon and yeah. I'm trying my very best to get infos accurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Settling down isn't quite easy for the father-daughter duo. For Zee, making friends isn't easy as flicking a wand. If only a spell can make you instant friends. They change their location very often whenever someone hires them. Making hard for Zee to adjust to school and make new friends. Though Zee is famous in her class 'cause she and her father are well-known performers, it isn't just easy to leave her friends and classmates every time someone hires them. <br/>After the incident at the dressing room, Zee always carries the green hat and a picture of her and her father. It made her relax a bit every time she feels troubled. It's weird she knows but carrying mementos is better than raging blue magic and causing a rip in reality. <br/>Only months away for Zee to be in high school. She's been worried for months. As seen in a typical high school movie drama, if you're weird, you get bullied and if you're popular, you're the bully. Zee thought to herself, she's a bit popular thanks to their performances but she doesn't want to be a bully. But what if someone influences her. She also thought that her hair is different, could she be bullied by it. She wanted to speak to her father about her upcoming education and how hard it is to adjust on one school to another but she fears that her father wouldn't listen. "No," she said to herself. "I'm not letting fear get over me, again."</p><p>Zee's POV</p><p>"Daddy?", I said in a nervous tone.<br/>"Yes, sweetheart?", he was practicing his magic, as usual.<br/>"Can I talk to you about something?", I walked towards my Dad.<br/>He put down his wand and put it on a desk. "What is it, dear?", he said with a reassuring tone.<br/>"Daddy, I'll be in high school in a few months from now and it's..." I hesitated for a second. My dad gave me a semi-concern look.<br/>"It's hard for me to adjust from one school to another. I know I'm being selfish but isn't now the time we could settle in one location for the long term?", I said recalling the memories of me departing from my former classmates.<br/>I saw my dad paused, trying to find a reply to my question. "Sweetie, I know it's been hard since our big promotion and we've been moving a lot. I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you, darling. I'll find a way to find us a place to stay in for the long term. I promise", my dad said. He was so understanding. I felt overwhelmed that he understands me.<br/>"Thank you, Daddy", I hugged him and dad hugged me back.<br/>"It will be alright, sweetheart."</p><p>It's been a few weeks since our talk. I'm still worried about what will happen in the future. But I trust dad, he would never let me down. Besides he promised.<br/>I heard a knock on the door. It was obviously dad since it was just me and him since the beginning. I opened it and saw my dad with the widest smile he could ever made.<br/>"Zee, my darling, I have great news for you", he said while dragging me into a hug.<br/>Could this be?<br/>"We're moving to Metropolis, permanently", he added. <br/>I hugged him tighter. " Oh, Thank you, thank you so much, Daddy."<br/>"I speaked to our director and he approved. Though in weekends we would perform outside Metropolis to not bother your studies, it's okay. It's wonderful." He explained.<br/>"Pack your bags tomorrow, sweetheart. We're moving in just 2 days", he excitedly said.<br/>"That was fast", I was shocked, to be honest. I didn't realize that it will happen so fast.<br/>"Well fast people, finish their work faster", he said.<br/>"Okay?", I said with a lot of questions in my eyes.<br/>"Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine, love", he replied before going out of my room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment down below if ya'll have suggestions. I'm a nooby in writing fanfics. Sorry if I'm late in posting. Power outage and things...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #ANewFriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zee's first time in Metropolis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been reading some fanfics lately that's the reason why I haven't post for a while</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at Metropolis. It was like any other city. The buildings were tall, people all around and there's Superman carrying a car over his head. Wait SUPERMAN?! Zee can't believe her eyes. She saw THE Superman in person. Well, she guessed that it's normal for superheroes to fly around in a large city like Metropolis. She daydreamed of what it would like to be a superhero like Superman.</p><p>They arrived at their home. They had a residency at the grandest casino she ever saw. Zee went straight to her room to unpack her things. In two weeks from now, she'll start her classes at Metropolis High. Getting a little bored, she browsed her phone looking for some places yo hang out. Although she was alone aside from her father and her first day at the city, she didn't mind taking a little nap, she wanted to explore the city and probably make some friends. She asked her father and said yes. She picked her magic purse that seemed normal outside but you can literally fit anything inside. </p><p>She wandered around the city on foot. She didn't want a limousine to drive around. She was surprised to smell a sweet aroma while she was walking. She followed the sweet scent and arrived at the building. "Sweet Justice?" she said to herself. </p><p>The magician entered and a group of teenagers was eating, talking, and other normal teenage stuff. She got to the counter and ordered. "Umm hi, I would like a strawberry milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake." "Oh sure thing, I haven't seen you before, you must be new. The name's Barry Allen but you can call me Barry," the bartender said while preparing her order. "Oh, I'm Zee. Zee Zatara. Me and my dad just moved here", she didn't expect that someone would introduce himself to her but she didn't mind. "Order up!" Barry said. Zee was surprised at how fast he was making her order. Zee didn't hesitate in complimenting him. <br/>"Wow, your fast." <br/>"Thanks, I get that a lot."<br/>The two conversed with till Zee finished her drink and dessert. <br/>"Umm, hey Barry do you know Metropolis High?" she can't help but ask about her soon to be school.<br/>"Uh, Yes actually that's the school that I'll be going," he replied.<br/>"Oh cool. I'll see you then," relieved that at least she'll see a familiar face when she stepped on high school.<br/>"Bye Barry, it was nice meeting you," she said while heading out.<br/>"I hope I'll see you soon, Zee," he met a lot of people come and go at Sweet Justice but Zee was a bit weird he had to admit to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short I know. Do people even read the junk I create?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>